Слон Батыр
thumb|left|200px|[[Слонёнок.]] Батыр (23 июля 1969 г.р. — умерПричина преждевременной смерти слона — урологические проблемы: патологический процесс с нарушениями функции почек. в 1993 в Караганде) — говорящий индийский слон, живший в Карагандинском зоопарке. Искуственник. Родился у диких слонов, рождённых в природе, самки по кличке Пальма и самца по кличке ДубасРодословное дерево индийских слонов содержащихся вне воли, подаренных Казахстану премьер-министром Индии Джавахарлалом Неру и содержащихся в Алматинском зоопарке. Уникальная особенность животного, давно уже ставшая всемирной легендой — умение подражать человеческой речи и общаться со служителями зоопарка, прося воды или хвалясь собой. Феномен «говорящего слона» известен во всём мире благодаря публикациям в СМИ (зачастую ироничным — выдававшим желаемое за действительное и приукрашая домыслами), а также книгам о поведении животных и научно-практическим конференциям. Многие стремились приехать и посмотреть на диковинку. Одна из трупп чехословацкого цирка была в восторге и желала приобрести слона, предлагая взамен очень редких карликовых шимпанзе, но сотрудники зоопарка от обмена отказались. Изучением слона и его коммуникативной способности занимался А. Н. Погребной-Александров (исследователь феномена и автор многих публикаций о нём). Информация о ней впервые была опубликована в 1979 году. Первый, единственный и исключительный случай из жизни животного мира на тот период времени произошёл в СССР. По сообщению Погребного-Александрова: «трубные звуки слоны произносят через хобот — подняв его над головой; Батыр, наравне с трубными звуками, произносил словаНеобходимо заметить, что как и человек имеет своеобразный акцент при говоре на неродном языке, так и слон говорил со своеобразным звуковым тембром. Частота звуковой вибрации соответствовала мужскому голосу — басу. Расшифровку голоса слона Батыра делали уже в МГУ на тех старых, допотопных приборах, которые были в то время. Говорить о простом звукоподражании не совсем верно. Слон именно просил воды, когда хотел пить; говорил „дай“, когда выпрашивал что-либо и протягивания хобота не помогало; „выкрикивал“ с озорством „ой-ой-ой“, после того как нагадил в чистой клетке и добавил „плохой“; такт „раз-два-три“ „наговаривал“ пританцовывая; „Батыр“ и „Батыр хороший“ — разгуливая и с интонацией нахваливания себя; произносил „я“ только по отношению к себе и никогда к прохожим или сотрудникам; „посылал на хуй“ только при случае и вовремя; начал звать „ба-ба“ после того, как за ним стала ухаживать пожилая женщина, но не себя… Он не бубнил как попугай „Кто там?“ при стуке по дереву. Писк, свист, лай, скрежет и трубные звуки — не речь, и воспроизводились периодически. (в том числе и неформальной речи) манипулируя концом хобота заложенного в рот, сбоку — у основания, прижимая его нижней челюстью и манипулируя языком. Язык слона имеет особенность двигаться на любой его поверхности (в отличии от человеческого языка) и не имеет большой шероховатости — шелковистой, на ощупь. Кроме того, стоя спокойно в углу вольера (часто по ночам), со свисающим расслабленным хоботом у основания и по всему его периметру, произносил слова очень тихо — как ультразвуковые приборы от москитов или писк комаров, который человеческий слух различает только до примерно 40-летнего возраста. Лишь самый конец хобота был зажат внутрь и слон производил незначительные движения пальцевидным отростком на кончике хобота. Необходимо заметить, что этот „палец“ у слонов очень чувствителен и при помощи него животные могут подбирать очень мелкие предметы». Обладая превосходной памятью и интеллектом, как впрочем и все слоны, Батыр выполнял заученные в раннем детстве случайные команды и мог повторить слово на 10 день после обучения, но произносил слова и звуки или выполнял какие-либо из команд только по собственному желанию, как капризный ребёнок. Впервые на способности слона обратили внимание сотрудники зоопарка, зимой — под Новый год, 1977 года. Во время наблюдения за слоном были произведены аудиовизуальные записи. Часть материалов о слоне хранится в МГУ (Россия). thumb|right|175px|Родители Батыра, Пальма и Дубас. Лексикон слона Слон Батыр произносил около 20 слов на русском и казахском языках, подражательных звуков и коротких фраз (даже употреблял ненормативную лексику).Список лексикона слона составлен на основе аудиовизуальных записей, научных исследований и статистических анкетных данных опроса очевидцев, непосредственно слышавших Батыра. Не учитывались единичные и спорные звуки. Все остальные слова, приведённые в СМИ — вымысел и интерпретация пересказов. К примеру, услышанную от животного фразу со словом «воды», пересказывали как: «слон просил пить» и/или используя примерно-подобные высказывания, что и привело к обилию домыслов в прессе. Полный список слов и словосочитаний, которые, по мнению изучавшего феномен говорящего слона Погребного-Александрова,Алексей Николаевич Погребной-Александров (Pogrebnoj-Alexandroff) произносил Батыр: * «Баты́р» — отрывисто; * «Ба́ты́р» — задумчиво-ласково и протяжно; * «Батыр, Батыр, Батыр…» — бегая по вольеру; * «Воды́»; * «Хоро́ший»; * «Батыр хоро́ший»; * «Ой-ё-ёй» (очень звонко); * «Дурак» — редко и отрывисто;Слово «дурак» слоном было воспроизведено через 10 дней после услышанного. * «Плохой» — редко; * «Батыр плохой» — редко; * «Иди́»; * «Иди (на) хуй» — народная неформальная лексика (первый и единственный раз во время съёмки телепередачи);Матерился он очень редко, но метко. Единожды, Батыр «послал» съёмочную группу редакции детско-молодёжный программ областного телевидения во главе с режиссёром и редактором, которые пытались записать его речь, но после мучительного ожидания (в течении часа) и после того как аппаратура была собрана, а съёмочная группа собиралась уходить, слон и послал их на «3 советские буквы». Восторг и ажиотаж были неописуемы. Камеры заработали вновь, но Батыр, как «партизан на допросе» — как ни в чём не бывало прогуливался по вольеру и выпрашивая лакомства, отвлекался на посторонних. В тот день съёмка не увенчалась успехом. * «Хуй» — народная неформальная лексика произносилась слоном редко и отрывисто; * «Ба́-ба»; * «Да́»; * «Дай»; * «Дай-дай-дай»; * «Раз-два-три» — кружась и пританцовывая; * «Я» — очень отрывисто и в сочетании со своим именем, при длительном произношении, так что «Я-Баты́р», звучало почти слитно; * свист человека; * слова человеческой речи, произносимые на уровне инфразвуковой и ультразвуковой частот;Здесь нет утверждения о звуковом сигнале слона именно в «ультразвуковом диапазоне». В тот период времени небыло возможности измерить частоту. Сообщается, что «частенько слон произносил слова очень тихо, на уровне звука, издаваемого бытовыми или персональными ультразвуковыми приборами от москитов, или на уровне „писка“ комаров». В это время слон стоял спокойно, головой в угол вольера и задом к посетителям, с опущенным (свисающим) хоботом и лишь его конец с пальцевидным отростком продолжал манипулировать, зажимая «нос» и сдерживая выдыхаемый воздух. Это было что-то странное и очень тихое — между шёпотом и писком, но слышимое в непосредственной близости от слона: не далее полутора — максимум, двух метров. При записи «речи» слона в указанном звуковом диапазоне, сопутствовала неудача: подойти ближе метра не представлялось возможным (да и слон отвлекался), а далеше этого расстояния — звук сливался с шумами помещения и не улавливался даже человеческим слухом. Современные исследования продемонстрировали, что с возростом слух человека притерпевает изменения и после 40 лет многие частоты перестаёт отчётливо слышать или различать среди других звуков, по принципу чего одной из телефонных компаний был предложен звуковой сигнал телефона для детей с определённой звуковой частотой, не различимой взрослыми. * имитация резкого скрежета резины или пенопласта по стеклу; * писк крыс или мышей; * лай собак; * естественные трубные звуки слонов. thumb|right|175px|Первые книги о Батыре. thumb|right|175px|Книга А.Дуброва. thumb|right|175px|Книга «Говорящие птицы и говорящие звери». thumb|right|175px|Публикации в прессе. Межвидовое звукоподражание Звукоподражание — термин, определяющий принцип имитации звуков окружающей действительности посредством сигнально-речевого аппарата животных к которому можно отнести не только голосовые связки, расположенные в горловой части, но и язык, рот, нос, губы и даже зубы, манипулирование которыми препятствуют выдыхаемому воздуху и создают определённые звуковые тональности, а также скрежет, свист и иные вариации, используемые в коммуникационных сигналах. В природе известно не мало случаев среди птиц и некоторых насекомых, когда звуки одного вида используются представителями другого вида. Среди певчих, птиц-пересмешников, попугаев и врановых, использование звуков природы, коммуникационных звуковых сигналов млекопитающих и межвидовые заимствования, очень часты и естественны. Некоторые представители насекомых подражают звукам другого вида для охоты, или самкам своего рода. Человек имитирует голоса животных и представителей различных национальностей, а зачастую, сам не желая того, приобретает акцент во время проживания в определённом месте, подражая окружающим. Звукоподражание животных при использовании неестественных для вида сигналов и вплетение их в свою песнь не является частью знаковой коммуникационной системы, то есть языка и такой акт воспроизведения не может являться речью. Вместе с тем, особенностью восприятия таких звуков человеком является сегментация звукового потока и последующая интерпретация фонетических элементов, способная вести к членению на «слова» бессмысленных речевых последовательностей и псевдопредложений''Чистович Л. А., Венцов А. В., Гранстрем М. П. и др.'' Физиология речи. Восприятие речи человеком. Л.,1976. Но все эти рассуждения ведутся с позиции человеческого общения и, зачастую, специалистами определённых, узких направлений в науке. Для животных, как и для людей, звуковая коммуникация является частью общения, которая может включать в себя и слова речи человека наравне со своеобразными сигналами иных видов. Представители животного мира также имеют различия в «словах» и не понимают друг-друга на межвидовом (а зачастую и подвидовом) уровне, если не общались и не слышали этих «речей» с детства, проживая пососедству. Звукоподражание является редкостью среди млекопитающих. Сообщения о подобных происшествиях описаны в литературе и зачастую служили основой для сказок и легенд. Среди слонов, случаи единичны и описаны в научной литературе, в частности, в журналах «Nature» и «Scientific American» (дублируется сообщение Nature) . Инфра- и ультразвуковые сигналы В основном известно, что слоны могут издавать звуки на инфразвуковой частоте. Не сообщалось, что Батыр мог имитировать человеческую речь в ультразвуковом диапазоне частот (свыше 20 кГц). Однако говорилось, что некоторые слова и фразы слон «произносил» очень тихо (выдувая воздух через зажатый конец хобота и манипулируя при этом его пальцевидным отростком). Указанные сигналы и слова «произносились» на уровне звуков «писка» комаров, хотя и известно, что частотный предел слышимости слонов составляет не более 12 кГц, а произносить они могут звуки не выше 150 Гц . Информация о Батыре в русской книге рекордов и достижений Русская книга рекордов и достижений «Диво»Книга рекордов «Диво» даёт следующую информациюВо время интервью журналистов и репортёров, текст не записывался на магнитофон (их в то время у «журналистов» небыло) и статьи СМИ писалась несколько позже, по-памяти. После интервью с Е.Белоусовой искажены её слова. Когда Е.Белоусова услышала голос с просьбой «попоить слона» и затем Батыр «попросил пить», журналистами написано как прямая речь животного, без уточнения конкретной фразы и слов, которые произносил Батыр. А фраза «вы поили слона» — вообще из области фантастики. В статье «Парламентской газеты» 2002 года описаны события 1980 года, по памяти. Батыр никогда не говорил «буду» и «ещё», но произносил «да» и «дай». С.Пилюк вообще многого не говорила из того, что написано в прессе журналистами от её имени. В первой публикации 1979 г., в газете «Индустриальная Караганда» корректорами добавлено «африканский житель», чего небыло написано в переданном Погребным-Александровым тексте. Уже потом, после скандала и требования опровержений, статьи были переопубликованы в редакции Н.Рыжковой. Те же ошибки совершаутся и современными правками статей о фактах, «корректорам» неизвестных. о говорящем слоне Батыре: Скептицизм и критика До недавнего времени сообщения о уникальных способностях слона Батыра и его интеллектуальной особенности игнорировались и ставились под сомнения некоторыми «кабинетными учёными» – случай игнорировался и даже критиковался, становясь в ряды сомнительных и необъяснимых явлений природы; сравнивался с редкими случаями подражательных способностей животных, что встречалось в основном у представителей стайных певчих птиц и попугаев. Однако необходимо заметить, что специально никто (даже из биологов) не занимался изучением коммуникационных способностей животных или таких специалистов – энтузиастов своего дела, были единицы. Скептицизм поддерживался и сомнительными статьями в СМИ, с ироничным или юмористическим и критическим информативным оттенком. Случай со слонёнком Батыром быстро обрастал слухами и легендами, многие из которых имели источник искажённых журналистами сообщений от сотрудников зоопарка и рассказах об услышанном и увиденном другими очевидцами, в том числе и продемонстрированных в прессе, по телевидению и по радио – распространённых средствами массовой информации. В частности, сообщалось, что Батыр мог имитировать человеческую речь в ультразвуковом диапазоне частот, при чём игнорировалось то, что очевидцы сообщали о слышимых от слона звуках и словах «на уровне частот ультразвуковых приборов и писка комаров» в виде резкого свиста, скрежета (в том числе и пенопласта по стеклу), писка и шёпота. Некоторыми учёными и не специалистами ставилась под сомнение и сама возможность подражательной способности слона «из-за отсутствия специализированных голосовых связок», как у человека или птиц. Другая сомневающаяся группа ставила под сомнение интеллект слонов, но принимала возможность похожести в обычной имитации отдельных беспорядочных звуков данного животного человеческой речи. Никто из последних не принимал во внимание, что слон произносил слова в виде просьб в строго определённых ситуациях. Последние исследования этологов и зоопсихологов подтверждают возможность животных к логическому обучению, как и младенцев человека, но словарный состав обучаемых пока беден и не сложен в необходимости коммуникационных способностей при генетическом естественном или искусственном отборе. Литература * «Самая правдивая история или… — Кто говорит? Слон?!» А.Погребной-Александров (Pogrebnoj-Alexandroff) 1979—1993 15000 экз. (сигнальные 75000 экз.), ISBN 0972126600 * «Reincarnation-Перевоплощение» А.Погребной-Александров (Pogrebnoj-Alexandroff) 2001 5000 экз. ISBN 097212666x * «Говорящие животные» А.Дубров 2001 3000 экз. ISBN 5879690865 * «Говорящие птицы и говорящие звери» О.Силаева, В.Ильичев, А.Дубров 2005 3000 экз. ISBN 5944290161 Аудиовизуальный материал * Учебный документальный фильм «Кто говорит? Слон…»; ВГИК — Москва (СССР) * Аудиовизуальные записи говорящего слона по кличке Батыр (1979—1983) Научно-практические мероприятия с упоминанием о феномене По сведениям Погребного-Александрова феномен говорящего слона Батыра упоминался на конференциях: * Научная конференция — С/Х Институт; г. Целиноград, СССР — Казахстан 1983—1989 гг. * Международная научно-практическая конференция к юбилею Московского зоопарка; Россия 1984 г. * Международная научно-практическая конференция к юбилею Алма-Атинского зоопарка; Казахстан 1987 г. * Международная научно-практическая конференция; Таллин — Эстония 1989 г. * Международная зоологическая конференция; Институт зоологии АН — Украина 1989 г. * Международная научно-практическая конференция к 125-летию Ленинградского зоопарка; Санкт-Петербург 1990 г. Публикации в прессе * Итоги * MEDIA-Провинция * Парламентская газета * Статья в Комсомольской правде, где упоминается Батыр * Какой слон не любит поговорить (АиФ) * Говорящие животные (АиФ) * Южная Корея. Говорящий слон * Говорящий слон в Корее Из зарубежной прессы :: «''SOVIET ZOO HAS TALKING ELEPHANT written by Richard Beeston in Moscow, Batyr, a 10 year old indian elephant at the Karaganda Zoo in soviet kazakhstan, can say phrases like 'Batyr is good' and verbs like 'drink' and 'give', a Moscow newspaper reported yesterday. Its said that a recording of its voice was heard recently on the Kazakh state radio. & he just pushes his trunk into his mouth and starts talking' said the deputy director of the zoo, Mr Boris Kosinsky, he told a correspondent from the young communist league newspaper that it all began 3 years ago when a startled night watchman reported that he had heard the elephant talking to itself''» — The Daily Telegraph newspaper, 9th April 1980. Рекомендуем прочесть * Говорящие животные * Говорящие слоны * Канарейка Пинчи Примечания Над статьёй работали: * Текст статьи составлен на основе материалов, любезно предоставленных А. Н. Погребным-Александровым. * Пибликации рускоязычных и иностранных СМИ. * Литературные, научные и научно-популярные публикации различных авторов. Категория:Впервые Категория:Говорящие животные Категория:Знаменитые животные Категория:Слоны Категория:Этология